Forbiden Love
by random gal
Summary: You will have to read it and find out. I'm so evilrnREAD AND REVIEW!
1. chapter 1

A/N Hey all this is my second ever fic so please dont kill me if it sucks. It is a Hermoine Draco fic to start with, it might change to a Hermoine Harry later on butI don't no yet:p

I hope to get lots of reviews

We walked through the corridors, all three of us huddled under Harry's invisibility cloak. Once again, Harry had pulled us all into another Hogwarts mystery. This time, it was a strange new Gryffindor student...her name was Victoria, and she had her heart set on Harry.

_My_ Harry.

We wandered around in the dark, searching for any clue of who Victoria was, and where she came from...It was very unusual to have a person join Hogwarts as a fifth year, but that wasn't all that made Victoria seem different.

Her eyes were a bright brown, almost red looking, and her hair was the brightest blonde imaginable.

Ron stopped dead, in the front, causing Harry and I to collide into the back of him. Harry let out a grunt in protest, but I covered his mouth, "Shhh," I whispered. Someone was coming.

We shuffled as quickly as we could to the side of the hallway, wondering who else would be up at this hour. The small figure passed, dropping a scroll of parchment on the way. They didn't seem to notice.

I reached down to pick it up as the coast cleared. It was Victoria's. I began to shred it, but something caught my eye. Scribbled in the margins was his name. _Harry Potter_. I began to read the scroll, slowly realizing what was written down. Shocked, I tugged on Harry's robe and showed it to him.

She had every class he had ever taken, every article that had ever been written about him, and every picture that had been posted of him, all stuck on the page. Harry gulped, "Oy..Ron...check this out."

We began to head back to the Gryffindor common room, all of us feeling rather tired. I nudged Harry, "Why do you think she'd have all of that, Harry?"

He shrugged, "I dunno...It's kinda scary," he chuckled, "I'm sure it's just a crush."

I rolled my eyes...this was definately more than a crush...it was an obsession!

"She is kinda cute, don't you think, Ron?" Harry asked, poking Ron's back.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "I guess so."

I felt my shoulders slump, and my face fall, "Oh..."

"Oh, lighten up, Hermione...I don't think she's that much of a threat," Harry smiled at me under the cloak.

Oh, that smile...that could melt my insides...that Victioria would surely have directed at her many time to come. And those lips that always turned into that amazing grin of his. Oh, how I longed to kiss them...but I was just Hermione.

No one would ever see me that way.

A/n Hope you liked the first chapter if you did please read and review. Even if you didn't read and review any way. pah lease.I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but if i dont please dont get the pitch forks out and try to kill me.


	2. chapter 2

A/N This is the second chapterI hope you all like it.

On with the story...

I walked myself slowly up the stairs to my dorm room, suddenly, I didn't feel so good anymore. What gave this girl any right to come to _my_ school and steal _my_ Harry?

That night, I had the strangest dream...Harry was with Victoria, of course, and I...was with Draco Malfoy. Wait a sec..._Draco Malfoy?!?_ What was going on here?

I headed down to breakfast, and sat in my usual seat, between Harry and Ron. I stole a glance at Draco from across the great hall. He was looking at me. I quickly glanced away, praying that he didn't see me. I had to look again.

He was still looking, this time, he grinned at me and waved.

Okay, something was seriously up...but what?

I noticed that Victoria was sitting next to Harry...I felt a light tug at my heart, but stealing a glance at Malfoy again, I remembered the dream. It sent shivers down my spine and I quickly looked away, blushing furiously.

I shuffled down the hallway to my first class, not making eye contact with anyone, hoping that maybe if I didn't see them, they didn't see me. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I half expected it to be Ron asking me what was wrong.

It was Draco.

"Ron, I--...oh...Hey Draco."

He grinned at me, he actually looked halfway decent when he wasn't sneering at everything that was said. "Hello Hermione. I saw you looking at me at breakfast.."

I turned away, "You only wish Malfoy."

I started walking to my class again, hoping he would leave me alone. "Wait!" he called sharply. Probably hoping no one will hear him talking to me, I thought.

"Hermione...what's up with Harry and Victoria?"

I sighed, "I don't know, and frankly, I don't care...now if you'll excuse me, I--"

He grabbed my arm. I turned around and glanced at where his hand had a firm grasp on my elbow. He quickly withdrew his hand. "I have an idea."

Sorry it's so goshdarn short.I promice the next chapter will be longer.

Thankyou to all my loyalreviewers.

**etcies**: I will clear things up in this chapter!!

**DeeCohan**: Thank you for your kind words of support.

Abig bowl of cookies for all my revievers! And hugs all round!


	3. chapter 3

**A/N Sorry to all fo this chapter being so late, I havent been around a computer in a while... So I'm really really really really sorry.**

**Anywho on with the story...**

Intrigued, I turned to look at Draco again, raising my eyebrow, "Do tell."

"I know you want Harry-" He started.

"I do NOT!"

"Oh come on Granger...you're not fooling anyone. You want Harry, and I want Victoria. If we pretend to be together, it will make Harry jealous...not to mention furious...and you'll get your man."

"Leaving Victoria open for you."

"Exactly," Draco smiled. He didn't look half bad when he wasn't sneering, but I told myself that it was just a deal to get Harry.

...And for him to get Victoria.

I nodded, agreeing to the plan, and he linked his arm through mine, heading to the next class, Potions. Boy was Snape going to get a kick out of this.

Harry and Ron were walking behind Draco and I...I could tell because of the snickering, and Ron's occasional "HOW COULD SHE DO THAT?!"

I felt guilty, but I knew it was for the best, because all I cared about was getting Harry, and I kept telling myself that.

But I couldn't get the thought of Draco Malfoy's arm slinked through mine out of my head.

Heading into Potions class, I was prepared to let go of Draco's arm, but he walked me to my seat, surprising me. But what surprised me even more, was the kiss he left lingering on my cheek as he headed to his seat.

I looked towards Harry, and noticed his eyes burning holes into the back of Draco's head, and I knew the plan was working.

_Thank God for Draco Malfoy_

**AN Sorry it is so short,I really am... **

**thank you to all my reviewers**

**Wildhoneyu2: Thank you**

**Senya Lady of the Serpents: Yeah well here is the next chapter for you!!**

**DeeCohan: I'm really glad that you like it**

**a **big bowl of cookies to all my rewiewers!!

Idont think I'll update untill i get at leist 5 reviews. Ok so REVIEW

i will love all of you emensly if you R & R

random


	4. chapter 4

**AN** Hey all how are thingsthis is the next chappie you have all been waiting on...  
Love ya all random

I watched as Snape's eyes followed Draco across the room. For the first time, I thought I saw confusion in them. Draco turned and smiled at me and Snape's stare turned to face me. I swallowed thickly before returning a grin at Draco. Suddenly, I felt very sick.

Hary shot me a questioning glance and I took out a piece of parchment to write to him. I had already completed my potions assignment in the previous class, so I was left to wait for Snape's extra assignment. Today, though, I had a feeling that there would be no extra work.

'Malfoy and I are dating,' I scribbled on the paper and handed it down the row to Harry. I heard is gasp as he read it and I saw his quill scribbling furiously across the paper.

'You're doing WHAT? How could you do that Hermione...After all of the things he's said to you."

I just shook my head, knowing Harry wouldn't understand, but suddenly...I didn't think this plan was going to work. Harry was furious...not jealous.

I shot Draco a nervous glance and he gave me a reassuring nod.

When Potions was over, we headed to the great hall for lunch, and once again, in the hallway, Draco looped his arm through mine.

"How'd you like Potions today," he started a conversation.

Shocked, I answered, "Well...it was about as goood as Potions can get."

He laughed, and I noticed that his laugh wasn't as evil as I thought it would sound. We chatted all of the way to the great hall, and he walked me over to the Gryffindor table. I thought this was a dangerous decision, but he gave my arm a reassuring squeeze and left another kiss on my cheek before seating himself with the Slytherins.

* * *

We both got questioning glances from our tables, and barely anyone talked to us at lunch. 

This was NOT going as planned.

_thankyou to all my reviewers!!!!_

**DeeCohan:**I'm really glad you like it.I want you to update asap. Because my inbox is looking very bare. so please please please update soon!!

**Anonymous-139**: Thankyou I'm really glad you like it... :)I want you to update asap for the same reason

thank you to all those for reading but for those who have read it please review!!!!

see that little blue button push on it and review thankyou


End file.
